Regulation of DNA replication initiation and fork progression is critical for the maintenance of genome stability. The mini-chromosome maintenance (MCM) proteins are uniquely required for pre-replicative complex (pre-RC) assembly, origin firing and replisome progression. Because all MCM proteins are essential for life, their role and mechanism of action beyond pre-RC assembly has been difficult to assess. We have purified active recombinant MCM complexes that support all known MCM functions associated with DNA replication in MCM- depleted cell-free extracts. This system allows us to bypass the experimental limitation associated with MCM's essential roles. MCM are connected with the maintenance of genome stability in several ways. MCM proteins are targets of the ATM/ATR kinases, down-regulation of MCM protein levels triggers genome instability and increased origin activity by the MCM-binding protein Myc, activates a DNA damage response, generates damage and genome instability. Finally, MCM are aberrantly expressed in a variety of tumor and are used as prognostic markers for tumor progression. First, we will investigate two key aspects of MCM activity: the mechanism of DNA unwinding and the regulation of MCM unloading from chromatin. Phosphorylation of the MCM complex by CDC7 protein kinase is an essential step in the activation of origins. Next, we want to characterize these phosphorylation events and assess their physiological consequences. A striking feature of initiation of DNA replication is that a vast excess of MCM complexes are loaded on chromatin and only a subset of these potential sites of DNA unwinding is specified to become functional origins of replication. We have determined that the Myc proto-oncogene binds to MCM proteins and plays a role in origin specification. We propose to characterize this novel function of Myc. We will also investigate the potential role of MCM complexes that have not been specified to be functional origins, in replication restart. Finally, we will probe further the role of MCM in the maintenance of genome stability by analyzing how down-regulation of MCM proteins or unscheduled activation of replication origins generates DNA damage. We will also determine the contribution of MCM phosphorylation by the ATM and ATR protein kinase to the maintenance of genome stability during DNA replication. We anticipate that these studies will provide important insights into the mechanism of MCM proteins functions. In particular, probing the connection between MCM, Myc and the maintenance of genome stability during S-phase will be critical to identify targets for therapeutic intervention in cancer associated with oncogene activation and replication stress. [unreadable] Cancer can be viewed as a disease of genome instability. The most challenging time for a cell to maintain genome stability is during DNA replication, when complex DNA transactions put the integrity of the genome at risk. The focus of this proposal is the MCM proteins, which are required throughout DNA replication and critical for the maintenance of genome stability under normal conditions or following oncogene-dependent, replication stress. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]